The Rise Of The Justice League Ultimate
by Ironbat2099
Summary: This is a crossover between Marvel The Avengers and Detective Comics The Justice League. It starts off with a league board meeting on whether the Avengers should be part of the league. Then the injustice league attacks and later Galactus and Braniac teem up. I know it sounds ridiculous but I think its a good story. Leave constructive critical comments. : )


The Rise Of The Justice League Ultimate

"And now that we have discussed old business, let us discuss new business." Said Clark. "This next topic is of whether or not the Avengers Initiative will become part of the Justice League." Wow, I thought. Tony did help when my company had its big loss. And The Iron Batsuit has helped with the fight against crime.

Then I- oh wait I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Wayne, Bruce Wayne. The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, The Worlds Greatest Detective, The Protector of Gotham, the Batman.-Then I thought, maybe we should see the other Avengers other than Iron man. "As you all know," Clark continued, "Iron man and Captain America Are already league members"

"Right so why not add the rest of the team, after all we did start with the 3 musketeer's motto." Tony humorously replied. He always did act like a good version of The Joker. Clark quickly replied "Well we don't just let any person with a mask into the league, after all that would mean that there would be about 72,000,000,000 new league members after Halloween. Any way, let's start with Thor. Thor is the Norse god of thunder, and wields the mighty Mjolnir the hammer with the power to cause a thunderstorm so deadly, if the lightning hit the ocean, even Electro would be shocked." holy crap. I thought. I would need a shit load of electrical tape to stop him if I needed to.

"Next is Peter Parker, The Spiderman." Parker, I thought. He was one of the kids that came on the field trip to Wayne Enterprise HQ building. He was the one who wandered off and discovered the waynetech machinery that Lucius Fox was making for The Batman's operations. That's why when Electro attacked to try to compromise the ark reactor Stark gave me, Spidey was there in a flash. "Peter was bit by a spider that had been electrically radiated for cross-species experiments conducted at Oscorp." continued Clark. Spiderman was the one superhero I had actually heard of before this last year. When I had stayed in Manhattan, I had been at the bank registering Wayne Enterprise stocks; there had been a robbery by Flint Margo, AKA the Sandman. Before I could put on the Batsuit Spiderman showed up and kicked his ass like a bully kicking down a kid's sand castle. Clark continued. "He decided to become a hero because, much like you Bruce his uncle Ben who raised him with his aunt May, died because a thief stole his car and shot him. Spiderman's abilities include: climbing walls, extreme agility and strength, a sixth sense that alerts him of danger, and, when using mechanical web shooters, can make and use web like fluid as a spider could." Clark finished. "All of the Avengers have saved the world when we couldn't, have they not? They have all redeemed themselves have they not? The real reason we're discussing this is because of Bruce Banner: The Hulk. That is because The Hulk, unlike anyone else, is truly indestructible. Even you Clark can be defeated. Your weakness is kryptonite. Flash, your weakness is a tripwire. Hal, John, your weakness is the color yellow. J'onn your weakness is fire. And Tony, your weakness is an electromagnetic pulse from my disruptor. But the Hulk has now weakness because he's a pure manifest of rage itself. Even more pure rage than the red lantern central power battery itself. The Hulk could eventually kill even Galactus the devourer of planets. The only way the Hulk could possibly die is of old age and only Chronos could just magically age him." I angrily replied. "Batman's right. The only reason we're here is because of Banner." Tony replied. "Banner has proved himself a superhero time and time again and just because the hulk makes a mess doesn't mean he isn't a hero. I know every one of you bastards has made even more ruination to the city you guard in your career than the hulk has ever made." Captain America added "They're right the hulk is one of us and he's saved my life 1,000,000,000 times in the last week." "Then it's settled, the avengers are part of the Justice League." Clark finished. Then it happened. The windows shattered, the Walls ruptured, and the oxygen levels dropped intensely. While we were talking about bullshit, Electro had snuck on board. Now, when we least expected, he overloaded the generator and it exploded.


End file.
